


It's A Match

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500, dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Lily has convinced Remus to try online dating, but so far he has had no luck with it. One day he finally has a match, but when he finds out who it is, he is not happy.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Kudos: 18





	It's A Match

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 10-minute writer's group writing challenge.  
> The prompt was :  
>  _Write a dating app profile for any character, or a scene involving a dating app._

“What are you grinning at?” Lily laughs, having seen that look on Sirius’ face enough times to know when he’s up to no good.

“Nothing…”

“Sirius!”

“Nothing,” her friend laughs, his eyes still glued to his phone.

She’s about to ask again – just to make sure he’s not getting himself into trouble again – when Remus comes into the living room, his phone beeping in his hand.

“What’s that?”

“It’s just the dating app.” He shrugs, looking a little embarrassed, even though it was Lily who had been the one to help him set up his profile.

“Any matches yet?”

“No. They’re all…” His phone beeps again, and this time when he checks it his eyes light up.

“What?” Lily asks, not failing to notice the grin on Sirius’ face growing bigger.

“It says I have a match,” Remus says, looking a little confused. “But how… for fuck’s sake, Sirius. That’s not funny!”

“Please tell me you didn’t.” Lily rolls her eyes.

“It wasn’t meant to be funny.” Sirius shrugs. “You wanted to meet someone, and I just…”

“Thought you’d set up a fake profile?” Remus asks. “You know you’re not supposed to use your own picture, right?”

“You’re an idiot, Sirius.”

“That’s it, I’m deleting the app,” Remus sighs. “It was a stupid idea, anyway.”

“Did you at least read my message?” Sirius asks, but Remus just shakes his head, already busy deleting the app.

“What did it say?” Lily asks.

“I asked him if he’d go out on a date with me.”

“Very funny.” Remus rolls his eyes.

“Well… will you?”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
